Dominating Blow
In their campaign to become the dominant order on Oriath, the Templars often faced impossible odds. This led them to master the technique known as the Dominating Blow. Dominating Blow does nothing exceptional when it strikes, little more than some damage. However, it also binds the soul of the victim to the will of the caster for a short duration. If the target dies with its soul bound, it will immediate reanimate, ready to fight alongside its new master for a time. With Dominating Blow on their side, warriors of The Order were able to overcome incredibly lopsided numbers in battle, often turning half of an army against itself. Skill Functions and Interactions Dominated monster types: Magic (blue named) and rare (yellow named) monsters can be made into minions using this skill, but unique monsters cannot. Rare and magical monsters that are dominated will keep all special attributes, including auras which will be applied to the player and all allies. Support Gems: Any support gem that can apply to both an attack as well as a minion skill will function on both the attack made by Dominating Blow as well as any minions who are dominated as a result of the attack. For example, supporting Dominating Blow with an Added Lightning Damage support will add the stated amount of lightning damage to both attacks made by the player using the Dominating Blow skill as well as attacks made and spells cast by minions that have been dominated by the skill. Dual Wielding: Dual wielding attacks with Dominating Blow will alternate the weapon being swung. Increased Minion Physical Damage: Despite the misleading skill description, this bonus damage also applies to the skill itself. Thus, higher levels of Dominating Blow yield higher player melee damage. Duration: Buff/Debuff duration passives will not affect the lifespan of dominated monsters, but skill duration passives and the Increased Duration support gem will. 宝石升级 | c3 = 仆从伤害提升 }} |- ! 1 | 24 || 37 || 25 || 23 || 14.0s || || 118,383 |- ! 2 | 27 || 41 || 28 || 25 || 15.0s || 3% || 175,816 |- ! 3 | 30 || 45 || 31 || 27 || 16.0s || 6% || 254,061 |- ! 4 | 33 || 49 || 34 || 29 || 17.0s || 9% || 225,766 |- ! 5 | 35 || 51 || 36 || 30 || 18.0s || 12% || 447,718 |- ! 6 | 38 || 55 || 38 || 32 || 19.0s || 15% || 388,734 |- ! 7 | 40 || 58 || 40 ||34 || 20.0s || 18% || 755,049 |- ! 8 | 43 || 62 || 43 || 36 || 21.0s || 21% || 644,165 |- ! 9 | 46 || 66 || 46 || 37 || 22.0s || 24% || 782,325 |- ! 10 | 48 || 69 || 48 || 38 || 23.0s || 27% || 945,554 |- ! 11 | 50 || 71 || 49 || 39 || 24.0s || 30% || 1,248,678 |- ! 12 | 52 || 74 || 51 || 41 || 25.0s || 33% || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 76 || 53 || 42 || 26.0s || 36% || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 79 || 55 || 43 || 27.0s || 39% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 82 || 57 || 43 || 28.0s || 42% || 9,900,250 |- ! 16 | 60 || 84 || 59 || 44 || 29.0s || 45% || 21,274,363 |- ! 17 | 62 || 87 || 60 || 44 || 30.0s || 48% || 50,550,118 |- ! 18 | || || || || || || |- ! 19 | || || || || || || |- ! 20 | || || || || || || |} 宝石品质 每 1% 品质 +0.3秒持续时间 版本历史 | align=center|0.9.12 || * Now works with unarmed attacks and has no limit to the number of minions it can create. |- | align=center|0.9.5 || * Fixed a bug where multiple conversions of one monster would not be applied correctly. |- | align=center|0.9.3 || * Dominating Blow has been added to the game. |} Category:Strength skills Category:Melee attack skills Category:Minion skills Category:Duration skills